As-tu peur ?
by Dea Artio
Summary: Oui. Bien sûr qu'elle a peur. C'est normal. Il y a quelque chose de terrifiant dans la mort. "Et toi ?" Non, pas vraiment. "Alors tu es un imbécile."


**Note d'auteur : petite discution dans les cuisines. Deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup. Ce passe au début de la septième année. Review ?**

As-tu peur ?

Luna Lovegood regardait le chocolat fondre doucement dans la grosse casserole sous le regard méfiant des elfes de maison. Elle semblait fascinée par la liquéfaction du liquide brun et brillant parsemé de poudre de cannelle. Pourtant, une ombre presque imperceptible planait dans son regard et sa main gauche tremblait avec obstination. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient. La jeune femme avait le sentiment d'une lourde charge pesant sur elle, et le château lui semblait si sombre en cette année de ténèbres.

Soudain, elle senti un regard figé sur elle, qui n'avait rien de celui soupçonneux des elfes. C'était un regard brûlant et plein d'une curiosité particulièrement humaine. Elle se détourna de la casserole en cuivre et détailla Zacharias Smith à son tour. Le garçon avait les cheveux d'un blond foncé, tirant sur le châtain, et une prestance arrogante. Il portait fièrement sur son uniforme les couleurs de son ancêtre Helga Poufsouffle bien qu'il ai abandonné sa cravate et négligé de fermer les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche légèrement froissée. Luna lui trouvait l'air d'un petit garçon qui vient de faire un cauchemar.

« Salut Smith. Tu as mangé de la tarte ce soir ? »

Le garçon changea soudainement d'expression pour adopter une allure ahuri. Luna lui fit un sourire encourageant et ses grands yeux gris se mirent à pétiller de malice, effaçant le brouillard de l'angoisse. Elle poursuivit :

« Tout le monde sait que manger de la tarte le soir donne des cauchemars. C'est lié aux petites bactéries qui vivent dans la pâte sablé, elles détestent l'humidité, et quoi de plus humide qu'une bouche ? Alors quand on mange de la tarte on est affecté par leur aura négative et cela permet aux mauvais rêves de se glisser dans notre esprit. Ça marche également avec les detraqueurs. Mais tu n'as tout de même pas rencontré de detraqueurs en te rendant aux cuisines ? » s'inquiéta Luna lorsqu'elle eu fini de babiller.

Le garçon plissa le nez avec agacement et s'assit auprès de la jeune Serdaigle. A cet instant le chocolat commença à dispenser une fumée noire qui fit sursauter les elfes. Ces derniers se mirent à paniquer, sans savoir s'ils pouvaient intervenir ou s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle lubie de mademoiselle Lovegood, et elle même se cilla pas. Zacharias se demanda s'il avait jamais été question de boire ce chocolat ou si Loufoca ne l'avait pas laissé brûler volontairement. La jeune allumée semblait perturbée plus qu'a l'accoutumée. Tracassée par quelque chose, et bien sur le garçon savait exactement de quoi il retournait.

« Tu as peur ? »

Luna baissa finalement les yeux sur sa casserole et éteint le feu.

« De la guerre, des mangemorts, de lui... ? »

Elle s'éloigna vers une étagère bancale et y saisi un pot de crème liquide parfumée à la vanille qu'elle inspecta avec sérieux. Zacharias ne parlait plus et ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter de détails à sa question. Alors, de façon détachée, elle lâcha :

« Bien sûr que j'ai peur. C'est normal. Il y a quelque chose de terrifiant dans la mort. Je n'ai pas envie de disparaitre, il y a encore tant de choses que je voudrais connaître. Je me fiche de combien je serais respectée si je deviens martyr de guerre, je refuse d'être un nom sur un mémorial. Je refuse de n'être que le nom cité en exemple dans un livre d'Histoire de la Magie que des générations d'élèves ne mémoriseront pas. Je n'aspire qu'à vivre, et l'idée de perdre ce à quoi je tiens plus que tout autre chose, évidement que ça me terrifie. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Zacharias fixait le plancher, sa frange trop longue masquant son regard noir et froid. Luna tentait toujours de doser la quantité de crème qu'elle pouvait se permettre de mettre dans son chocolat sans qu'il en devienne écœurant. Il se mit nerveusement à tapoter du pied droit et elle tourna ses yeux globuleux vers lui :

« Et toi ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. »

« Alors tu es un imbécile. » assena-t-elle.

Un courant d'air fit calquer une porte quelque part et le bruit raisonna au travers de la cuisine. Luna saisit deux bols dont un était légèrement ébréché et les rempli du chocolat bouillonnant, à moitié cramé et lourd de crème. Elle en tendit un à Zacharias et s'assit face à lui. Elle posa une main minuscule sur sa cuisse afin d'attirer son attention.

« La peur est quelque chose de sain, tu n'as pas à la refouler. »

Le garçon ne pouvait ignorer que la fine main de Lovegood tremblait atrocement et que ses doigts se crispaient sur sa robe. Il posa alors lui même sa main sur la sienne et la tint fermement comme pour stopper les tremblements.

« Et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je suis un survivant, je suis l'héritier d'Helga Poufsouffle. Regarde moi Loufoca : je vais vivre, et toi de même. » sa voix était aussi grave que tremblante et basse, comme une promesse grave à laquelle on ne peut se soustraire. Elle était pleine de certitude te de résolution, apaisante aussi. Luna cessa de trembler et lui fit un mince sourire.

« J'ai toujours aimé ce surnom. Si je meurs, je veux qu'on le grave sur une pierre, au bord du lac, ainsi je serai tout de même un peu immortelle. »

« Je croyais que laisser une trace ne t'intéressait pas ? Que tu ne voulais que vivre. »

« On a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. »

« J'ai toujours ce que je veux. »

« C'est que tu rêves trop petit. »

Ils échangèrent cette fois un sourire complice et burent ensemble une première gorgée de chocolat qui leur brûla la gorge ainsi que la langue.

« Si je meurs, je veux qu'on disperse mes cendres dans Londres. » confessa le garçon entre deux goulées de chocolat. Luna hocha la tête avec approbation. Elle savait qu'il avait passé toute son enfance à Londres avant de déménager dans le nord de l'Ecosse et elle se doutait que parfois sa grande ville natale lui manquait.

« Mais tu ne mourras pas. » rappela-t-elle.

« Non, c'est vrai. J'ai trop à vivre encore, comme toi. Et tant que nous rêvons plus grand que nous même, nous serons immortels. »

Luna leva son bol pour trinquer et scanda dans un rire :

« _À notre immortalité !_ »

Leurs bols s'entrechoquèrent en un bruit crissant de terre qui se fend et la moitié de leur boisson fut répandu au sol. Un elfe se dépêcha de nettoyer le sol dans l'indifférence générale et les deux élèves se levèrent afin de regagner leurs dortoirs. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Zacharias interpela Luna.

« Eh ! Loufoca ! Oublie pas de ne pas crever !

« Et toi n'oublie pas ta cape. » répondit malicieusement Luna en désignant le tissu qui était tombé au sol. Ils se quittèrent ainsi, sans plus de cérémonie.

oOoOoOo

Luna n'était pas revenue après les vacances. Une rumeur disait qu'elle avait été séquestrée par des Mangemorts à cause des publications de son père. Zacharias retournait souvent aux cuisines à la nuit tombée et tentait maladroitement de préparer du chocolat dans l'espoir que Loufoca vienne le partager avec lui. Mais rien. Personne. Alors Zacharias avait peur.

Sur une roche blanche au bord du lac noir, près des joncs, il avait gravé son surnom et son nom à l'aide d'un sortilège et avait protégé d'un maléfice ce petit sanctuaire immortel. Malgré tout, Smith gardait espoir que Luna soit quelque part, n'importe où, vivante. Et lorsqu'un jeune téméraire clamait bien haut qu'il n'avait pas peur des mangemorts et du seigneur des ténèbres, qu'il allait se battre et que mourir ne l'effrayait pas, le jeune homme le foudroyait du regard et crachait de sa voix rauque : « Tu es un imbécile. »


End file.
